Breaking the Fourth Wall
by Wae Nos-4-A2
Summary: Kenny is a poor smart kid with a super power. With his computer he breaks through the Fourth Wall, now he's got the Fan Fiction Police after him. Will Kenny come out on top, or is his world going to get 'reported?


Prologue :It All Began With A Challenge

It was a hard life, in the ghetto. Kenny McCormick found joy in finding ways to distract himself. One of the many things he thought of was trying to break the universe with his computer, which he got from CFC 'Computer For every Child'.

He didn't end up breaking the universe, but he did manage to break a wall. Something that people in his world and the other world knew as the 'Fourth Wall'. By breaking this wall, Kenny was allowed to read. He was sure if any of his friends heard him say, or type, that they'd laugh at him, but what he read were thousands of stories about South Park.

He then got the best idea of his life; he made an account on the site on the other side of the wall. Then he quickly wrote up the events that took place before his account was made, and he made something that was known as a 'Challenge' Fic.

And here he was.

Kenny McCormick was sitting on his chair, hood down showing his wild blond hair, typing on his computer. He stared at the computer, and smiled.

"Hello, whoever comes across this little bit of nothingness. I'm Kenny, but you probably already knew that, right?" Kenny shivered, freaked out beyond belief.

"Anyways, I'm here because I've noticed a lot of romance fics around, and my lord are they fun. So, why not challenge people to make _more?_" He took a breath, looking around, bothered by something.

"I can sense the Matrix. Anyways, the challenge is as follows: Write a Triangle Romance with Stan, Kyle and Wendy." Kenny once again looked around, his eyes panicked. He heard, _cracking._

"Oh, boy. That can't be good. Anyways, I'll work with any pairing you can give me. Now, I might get a pairing name wrong, if so, sorry. Pairings allowed, Style, Stendy or Kyndy. Or, the very odd, simply make them all dating each other…" Kenny tried and failed to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, I'm never seeing that. But there you go, any of those three pairings that work for you, and remember. If you can Imagination it, it is real. Now, be sure to leave messages answering where that quotes from, because with each answer I get a Playboy mag." Kenny smiled in a weird begging kind of way.

The cracking increased. Kenny was getting mad now.

"Fucks sake! What is that?" Kenny looked around the room, anger written on his face. The cracking increased till a blue coloured whole opened in his room. Kenny just stared at it.

"…The fuck?"

Two men wearing black suits and black shades walked through the crack in the world.

"Sir, we are the Fan Fiction Police." One of the two men began speaking. Kenny stared at him, amazement on his face.

"Holy shit dude." He just couldn't explain his surprizement, he heard that they existed, but he thought they were just a joke to scare kids away from writing fan fiction.

"Quite. I'm Mr Smith, and I'm going to kindly ask you to, _not _post that challenge story." Mr Smith looked at Kenny with a kind smile, but Kenny knew that he wasn't nice, and that bad things were going to happen to him if he did or didn't post the thing.

"Sorry, Mr Smith. I wasted twenty minutes writing this, by Satan's wrath people are gonna see it!" Kenny quickly turned around and uploaded it.

"Mr. McCormick, you were warned. Remember that for when we get you." Mr Smith's kind smile had turned into a deep frown. Kenny flipped him the bird. The two men walked back through the crack, but said crack didn't disappear.

"I felt very Craig like just then…so, there you have it. I can't wait to read your weird and amazing romance stories!" Kenny waved, then blushed and chuckled lightly.

"Oh yeah, you guys can't see me…" Kenny shrugged, jumped up and left his room. At that second Mr Smith walked back through the crack, with a gun and followed him out the door.

"Hey Kenny, how's it going man?" Stan said kindly, Kyle was with him, they were messing around on their I-pads.

"Great…you two look cute together." Kenny smiled at them in an odd manner, Kyle and Stan stared at each other then looked at Kenny.

"The fuck dude?" They spoke in unison, making Kenny laugh louder. Then out of nowhere Mr Smith shot Kenny through the head.

"Oh my god he killed Kenny!" Stan yelled, horrified. Kyle turned to Mr Smith, anger present on his face.

"You bastard!" Kyle yelled enraged.

"I warned him." Mr Smith spat on Kenny's corpse, then walked away as if nothing happened.

"Sick dude." Stan muttered, horrified at the suit wearing man.

In Hell

Kenny was sitting on Satan's shoulder. And Damien was standing by his father's feet. They all looked at the fourth wall in all its brokenness.

"Please write the challenge."

* * *

So this? This is me having a laugh. This will become a realish story, based on the fact that Kenny likes challenges. But Mr Smith doesn't stick around, should be fun. And no, for those of you that may be wondering, I don't write Kenny as a Yaoi Fanboy. I write him as someone enjoying the fact that stories about his best friends exist.

So just PM me if you decide to take Kenn'y challenge, I'll keep a look out for it.


End file.
